Frau's Past
by beetransfan
Summary: After VoTE: Naruto was a name Frau had hoped to keep in the past, but when a young boy lands in his arms. Kyuubi reveals he and his siblings true origins and the boy's past might be the key in freeing all the Bijin! If he lives that long! I am changing the rating to M because I want to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:_ Tries to hide from plot bunny under the couch in her mind palace, the bunny pulls her out of her hiding spot and will not let go. As she struggles she senses someone reading and laughing at this scene, she turns her head to the reader and says, with irritation in her voice, __**"It's not funny when the plot bunny that's attacking you is from a different show then the one that you originally had,"**__ noticing that the plot bunny holding her is about to cry she quickly adds __**"but that does not mean that I am not happy that this big guy is here."**__ After she says that the plot bunny hugs her, and she lets out sigh full of resignation and a fond little smile (smirk) crosses her face.__** "Hello everyone, my name is beetransfan but please call me bee. If you're wondering why I made that little comment, it's because originally I had hoped I could do a **__Sherlock __**fic. But the bunny went and made me cry so I decided not to, it said it didn't like my idea anyway." **__The bunny hugging her got an evil gleam in its eye, quickly setting Bee on her feet, he went to find the other bunny that made her cry. Bee was wide eyed and said,__** "I feel like I can't let that **__Sherlock __**bunny be killed."**__ Bee points to the bunny that has attack style Zaiphon swirling around his hands__**. "I'll make this quick and say I don't own 07-Ghost or Naruto."**__ She starts running after the bunny, trying to get him not to ruin her mind palace._

A 07-Ghost and Naruto fanfiction

_Frau's Past_

A certain spiked blond haired bishop and his two friends were riding there hawkzile's back to the church. The blond bishop was named Frau by his friend's when he was first brought to the church some years ago. His real name was Naruto, but that name brought to many painful memories of loneliness. As he went flying higher, he knew both Kyuubi and himself would do anything to protect their new life, even if Kyuubi pretended to be reluctant. He was brought back down to Earth when he heard a crash from above himself. He was going to fast that he had to fly through or he would have had he not caught sight of a girl falling among the rocks. He caught the gir-boy in his surprised arms, and felt his eyes widen when Kyuubi came out and used his tails to protect them while they landed. Castor, the red head, and Labrador, the lavender head, both landed near their fallen friend and were surprised to see Kyuubi out.

"**Who put chains and that mark on you, child?"** the Kyuubi growled out, sounding like he wanted to hunt down the one that put the chains on the child. Kyuubi quickly healed Frau and the female like boy, while also breaking the chains on him.

"Whoa, this is the first time I have seen you heal someone besides me, Kyu-kun" Frau commented, blinking in shock. He was binging shocked a lot today.

"I have to agree" Castor said, also blinking in shock. The only one not showing his shock was Labrador, and that was because he foresaw this happening.

"**Why would I not heal him, he is the reason I and my siblings were even created"** Kyuubi said, sounding confused and happy to see the boy.

"WHAT he is the reason that you were created" Frau said, Kyuubi had never told him about his birth, he always thought it was the Sage of Six Paths that created him. Kyuubi growled and started shrinking himself.

"**Enough chit-chat, we need to get him to the safety of the church before nightfall"** Kyuubi said, he was now about Frau's size, which was an impressive 6'6, and he motioned for Frau to pick the boy up. As Frau picked the boy up, Kyuubi kneeled down enough for Frau to place the boy on him and for Frau to get on him to before standing up.

"**You two might want to get back on your hawkzile, since we will need your healing ability's Lab"** the two quickly got back onto their hawkzile, and fallowed Kyuubi back to the church. Many questions were running through the three bishops mind's about what Kyuubi revealed to them.

AN: Yeh! My first fic is on here! I will try to update as much as I can or when the plotbunnies bite. Please review and I hope it will inspire me to update. Bee is ending transmission.


	2. Revelations

Author's Note:_**"Owwwww"**__ Bee said as the plotbunny thru his attack style zaiphon at a training dummy she brought in using her manipulation zaiphon. She felt the reader had a WTF expression on their face at her use of zaiphon, so she said__** "It's my mind, I can do what I want in here, Oh before I forget the way I'm speaking now is how a demon talk's"**_

A 07-Ghost and Naruto fanfiction

_Frau's Past_

With Kyuubi leading them, they got back to the church in record time. The bishops lead Kyuubi to a spare room on the 4th floor, since he did not want to let go of the female like boy, his protectiveness went so far as to use his tails to shield the boy from the curious glances of the church goers. The bishops saw this and assumed it had something to do with the surprising revelation that they hoped Kyuubi would clear up for them. Frau, in particular, wanted to know how Kyuubi even knows the boy. They made it to the room and, once Labrador pulled back the covers, Kyuubi used his tails to put the boy on the bed.

"The boy has such a pure soul," Labrador said, his purple eyes having his usual gentle light to them.

"_**Of course his soul is pure or I would not be as protective of him as I am. Tough that might have something to do with the fact that I'm only a few years older than him,"**_ Kyuubi said, amusement in his voice.

He chuckled at the shocked faces of the bishops, but privately he thought,_** 'Boy am I glad I did not say anything about **__**that**__** little secret of yours that you are not aware of….. yet'**_ all the while he looked at the boy waiting for him to wake up to begin his explanation.

'How many times dose Kyu-kun intend to shock us today?' Frau thought, groaning in his head at the thought of it, sure that Castor and Labrador was thinking the same thing. Before they could ask him to explain how he knew the boy, Kyuubi's ears perked up and the boy started showing signs of waking up. The long dark brown haired boy's eyes fluttered before opening enough for everyone to see his emerald orbs.

"_**It's amazing how much more beautiful you have become since you were a child,"**_ Kyuubi said, while preparing his tails just in case he tried to escape out the window. But he did not have to worry because the boy was surprised to see a talking nine-tailed fox, even if the sight felt familiar and funny at the same time. His confusion over the feelings did not last long, however, because he got a memory of the talking nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, playing with him along with eight other talking animals that are all older then him by many years except for Kyu-nii-kun.

"KYUUBI! Don't make the brat faint on use now," Frau said, trying to get everyone back on track, even if he privately agreed with Kyu that the brat was beautiful. Kyuubi sighed.

"_**So you want to know mine and my sibling's origins, huh. Well, it all started with this boy's birth or should I say a few months before the event, anyway, I was a kit that had just lost his parents when a mysteries ball of light appeared in front of me. It shot into my chest and a feeling of pain shot through me that I passed out from. When I woke up, I found I was in the same spot I was in when I passed out, but I was not alone. There was a raccoon, cat, turtle, dog, wolf, dragon, bug, and a bull-octopus hybrid. We would become known to your world as the Bijin, but that is a different matter that would happen in a few years. We were consumed in another ball of light and dropped in a paradise ware we would train in the use of our new powers, all of us quickly realized that our tails represented how much power we had, me as the strongest, and the raccoon the weakest. After some months of this, we were brought into your room after you were born Teito, because according to the chief of heaven you were the only one that could safely handle our powers. We asked him why he brought us to you, all he would say was that you were more powerful than us, and that you would need help in training that power."**_ Kyuubi said, knowing that he shocked everyone, including the boy, Teito.

"I think I remember your explaining this to the freaked out father raising me," Teito said, laughing as he remembered that after that explanation the father passed out. Kyu-nii-kun then transformed into a small human child, which Teito was at the time, and drew on his face.

AN: Yeh! Another chapter on _Frau's Past_. I will try to update as much as I can or when the plotbunnies bite. Please review and I hope it will inspire me to update. Bee is ending transmission.


	3. Time skip

Author's Note:_**"This is my last week of vacation so the chap's will come in when I have the time," **__Bee said to both the reader and the plotbunny, which she will call Frau bunny now. __**"It's surprising how much this room is becoming 07-Ghost like. Plus I believe more Ghost bunny's are going to come."**_

_Time skip_

Teito and Hakuren were going back to their dorm room from Teito's late night training session with Castor. Teito's hair was in its usual braid to his waist, and Hakuren's was in its usual clasp. Riding on one of Teito's shoulders was the small fox form of Kyuubi and on the other was the little pink Fyulong dragon, Mikage. Mikage was once a human and Teito's best friend. But Ayanami used him to try to capture Teito, to no alvei because of Kyuubi. Kyuubi, in his animal form, held Ayanami off long enough for Frau to get there and save Teito. They couldn't save Mikage, and to get Teito to stop crying Frau found Mikage's reincarnation, a baby Fyulong dragon.

Teito and Hakuren stopped walking when a small body ran up to them. The moonlight let them see it was Capella, a young orphan with soft spiked blond hair with blue eye's that formed an attachment to both Frau and Teito. According to Kyuubi, he found Capella next to his dead parents while exploring a town in district 4, in human form of course. Kyu had switched to animal form to offer comfort and brought the child to the church where he could be taken care of. During the next few months, Capella slowly came out of his depression with the help of both Frau and Kyuubi, and started to call Kyuubi, Kyu-nii and Frau, Tou-san or Papa. When Capella meet Teito for the first time he was reminded of his mother. When Capella started to cry Teito picked him up in his arms and gently rubbed his back while softly cooing at him. Capella, once he stopped crying, asked him if he could call him Kaachama or Mama. Teito said yes and ever since Capella was always with him, doing things that only mother's and son's would together.

"Shouldn't you be in your room asleep Capella," Teito said in a soft voice, so they didn't wake anyone up.

"I had a bad dream, and I went to your room but no one was in there, so I was searching for you so I could ask if I could sleep with you tonight, Kaachama," Capella said just as softly. Teito noticed the tear tracks on his face and said.

"Of course you can, Capella. Where on our way back to our room, so let's walk together, okay," Teito said.

But before they could take any steps they got attacked by a wars. Hakuren placed himself in front of Teito and Capella, trying to protect them from the wars using his Baculus. The wars smacked Hakuren away through an arch. With Capella, Mikage, and Kyuubi hanging on Teito jumped down after Hakuren, unaware of the slowly growing portal of light on the ground. Teito managed to get to Hakuren in time and tried to slow their fall by running his Baculus down the side of the building. Before the baculus could break, Teito noticed the portal of light when it started sucking them in, causing his baculus to lose hold of the building. The wars that was attacking them was getting sucked in to.

"TEITO!" Frau shouted, his eyes widening along with Castor's and Labrador's when he saw them get sucked into the portal. The 3 bishops quickly ran towards them, but they too got sucked into the portal. None of them knew that this was the Chief of Heaven's way of getting his daughter's reincarnation and the child of prophecy together to prevent the ten-tails from forming again.

AN: Yeh! Another chapter on _Frau's Past_. I will try to update as much as I can or when the plotbunnies bite. Please review and I hope it will inspire me to update. Bee is ending transmission.


End file.
